


Нагота

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Нацуме стал преуспевающим журналистом-натуралистом, его захотели многие. Но все оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем представлялось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нагота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2014 на diary.ru

— Я понимаю, что нет другого выхода. — Нацуме мерил шагами сырую комнату отеля в самой дыре российской глубинки возле Енисея. Турухасуку или Туруханасу… как-то так. Ему досталась — по словам менеджера — самая элитная комната: в ней была горячая вода и ловила мобильная связь. — Но, может быть, все же есть другие варианты? Неужели страховка не покрывает? Я возьму кредит, если надо…   
  
Вольный журналист и духовидец — так Нацуме себя называл. Подобное положение вещей вполне его устраивало. Конечно, находились и недовольные — например, общество экзорцистов, приглашения которых он регулярно игнорировал. Но многим Нацуме действительно нравился. Так, например, значительная часть Японии от малышей до зрелых домохозяек любила приникать к экранам, когда Нацуме взбирался по дереву, чтобы рассказать про забавную жизнь лемуров, или вместе с оператором ловил редкие кадры вымирающего вида бабочек на краю обрыва. Природа и Нацуме гармонировали друг с другом. Этим трудно было не залюбоваться.  
  
— Такаши, — терпеливо повторил Натори в противоположной точке света, где о комарах величиной с половину ладони могли не слышать. — Я пытался объяснить им, но врачи уперлись рогом. Они не хотят рисковать. В случае, если операция не пройдет успешно, они боятся, что ты подашь в суд и не выплатишь кредит. Деньги нужны сейчас.  
  
Нацуме выглянул в окно, где на много километров вокруг, до самого горизонта, куда ни глянь, были только заснеженные леса. Тут заснеженный лес, там -- тоже, позади… Ну, и еще антисанитария и самые могущественные лесные духи. Здесь, как нигде в мире, природа одерживала победу над человеком. За это Нацуме и любил свою профессию.   
  
— …как там Шигеру-сан? — сдавшись, спросил Нацуме.   
  
Натори вздохнул на другом конце провода.  
  
— Он не приходил в сознание. Врачи говорят, что он в любой момент может впасть в кому, если ничего не предпринять. Я смог разве что уговорить их на то, чтобы поставить в палату еще одну кровать для Токо-сан. Она дежурит сутками и вообще не покидает больницы.  
  
— Я постараюсь выехать как можно скорее. Я снимусь в этой фотосессии. Пусть все подготовят. И ты. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже там был.  
  
Натори догадывался, как нелегко было сделать подобный выбор. С другой стороны, вариантов не оставалось. Шигеру-сану срочно нужно было сделать операцию, а такого количества денег у Нацуме сейчас не имелось.  
  
— Конечно. Успокойся, все будет хорошо. И с Шигеру-саном, и с фотосессией.  
  
Даже через тысячи километров телефон не только передал голос, но и поселил в груди необъятное тепло. Нацуме улыбнулся, зная, что Натори тоже сейчас улыбался.  
  
  
В Японию Нацуме полетел один. Звукорежиссер и оператор остались, предпочтя поработать над передачей, пока Нацуме уладит дела дома. Обычно они монтировали отснятый материал вместе по возвращению в студию, но кому как не журналистам привыкать к неожиданностям в работе.  
  
Вот уже который час в иллюминаторе плыли покрытые лесом заснеженные холмы, а где-то там, далеко за ними осталась его суровая, но любимая работа. А здесь в воздухе можно было подумать над важными вещами, о которых Нацуме подчас забывал, самозабвенно подвергая себя опасностям болезней, диких зверей, людей и духов в разных уголках мира.  
  
Когда стал вопрос о профессии, Нацуме, не задумываясь, почти сразу пошел на журфак. В его жизни кто-то постоянно ставил ультиматум между ёкаями и людьми. Поэтому все остальные решения, включая выбор жизненного пути, давались удивительно легко.  
  
После учебы он стал делать короткие репортажи для детских передач про природу. Сначала никто, кроме детей, не интересовался им, и все было нормально. Но вскоре Нацуме привлек внимание одного продюсера, чей ребенок зафанател от «Удивительного мира с Нацуме Такаши». Нацуме хотели видеть везде. Приглашали на ток-шоу в качестве разных «экспертов», рекламодатели жаждали увидеть его лицо рядом со своими лейблами. Пару раз на почту их студии приходили предложения на роли в кино и аниме. Нацуме отказывал всем, не понаслышке зная, какой морокой может обернуться звездная индустрия для выбранного им стиля жизни. Выдержать неожиданно свалившуюся популярность помог Натори Шуичи. Нацуме ценил покой, и Натори его в этом понимал. В свое время Натори, похоже, сделал выбор в пользу карьеры айдола и теперь не хотел, чтобы Нацуме повторил его ошибку.  
  
Как оказалось, Натори понимал его и во многих других вещах. Даже если Нацуме оставался единственным, кто был одновременно на стороне людей и ёкаев, то он никогда не чувствовал себя одиноким, потому что Натори всегда был на его стороне. А теперь, когда у Шигеру-сана случился сердечный приступ, Натори помог со многими хлопотами.  
  
Это снова напомнило ему о том, что предстоит сделать в ближайшие пару дней. Нацуме подозвал стюардессу и попросил принести минералку. Несколько месяцев назад один элитный издатель фотобуков предложил баснословную сумму, если Нацуме согласится на фотосессию для календаря. Когда Нацуме ради интереса уточнил детали съемки, он долго ходил красный как рак. Эротическая фотосессия. Эксклюзивный выпуск тиражом до полусотни копий. Никакого порно. Насколько извращенная логика была у издателя? Впрочем, цена за экземпляр календаря наводила на мысль, что среди фанатов Нацуме водились мультимиллиардеры.  
  
Нет, к такому он не был готов. Нацуме залпом выпил стакан воды и попросил еще.  
  
Если бы не критическое состояние Шигеру-сана, он бы никогда не согласился на подобное. Хорошо, что об этом никто не узнает. Только Натори.   
  
Хотя вернее сказать, не Натори, а просто Шуичи. Когда они оставались наедине с Нацуме, то фамилии и уважительные суффиксы исчезали. Это была игра, правила которой никогда не должны были озвучиваться. Здесь химия перемешивалась с привязанностью, разговоры о работе переплетались с долгими поцелуями, а неспешные ночные занятия сексом могли закончиться спасением ёкаев. Нацуме не знал, как назывались такие отношения между людьми. Но если все хорошо, то нужно ли было искать причину и задумываться над определениями?  
  
Токийский аэропорт встретил дождливой погодой. Весна еще не полностью вступила в права, и люди были одеты в плащи и куртки, сливаясь в одну бесформенную серую массу. Нацуме сразу выделил из толпы знакомую фигуру. Натори приподнял поля шляпы, приветствуя его улыбкой. Они обменялись ничего не значащими фразами, и Натори, забрав рюкзак, повел Нацуме к выходу. В машине он положил руку на колено Нацуме. Тот посмотрел сначала на ладонь, потом на ее обладателя.  
  
— Если ты переживаешь из-за съемки, то совершенно напрасно, — тихо сообщил Натори.  
  
— По-твоему, я должен излучать радость и воодушевление? — Нацуме заметно нервничал, поэтому не мог скрыть скепсиса.  
  
— М-м-м-м, возможно.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
— Все проще, чем ты думаешь. В какой-то степени это может заменить секс.  
  
Заменить секс? Кто-то будет снимать, как он дрочит? И кто-то будет это покупать? Нацуме оторопел. Ему захотелось обратно в Россию, в тайгу — к комарам и медведям. Порой ему казалось, что людей он понимает гораздо меньше диких зверей и ёкаев. Те неизменно боролись за свое выживание и благополучие своих потомков, а многие люди просто забывали, зачем им вообще была нужна жизнь.  
  
Натори медленно погладил его по колену, не зная, как еще передать собственное спокойствие.  
  
— Ты поймешь. Я буду там для тебя.  
  
Почему-то словам слабо верилось. А вот интонации голоса действительно успокаивали. Натори знал, что говорил, — ему наверняка приходилось проходить через такое.  
  
В кармане Натори заиграла стандартная мелодия звонка. Он отвлекся ответить, но Нацуме перехватил телефон раньше и нажал на сброс. Телефон полетел в дальний угол сиденья, а Нацуме приблизил лицо Натори к себе и увлек в долгий поцелуй.   
  
Руки скользнули по одежде, не спеша растегивая пуговицы и молнии, забираясь под ворот рубашки и за пояс штанов. Нацуме сжал ягодицы Натори, и тот, повинуясь движению, придвинулся ближе. Открытая шея манила к себе, и Нацуме приник к ней губами, втягивая кожу. Натори тихо застонал и сильнее прижал к себе Нацуме.  
  
— О, Боги, Такаши, мы же не можем сейчас…  
  
Нацуме прикусил мочку уха, облизывая ее.  
  
— Знаю. Просто съемка будет длиться долго.  
  
Натори издал короткий смешок, а затем повалил Нацуме на сидение. Горячий шепот обдал шею:  
  
— Ты слишком нетерпелив.  
  
Нацуме знал, что сейчас не время и не место, но все равно не мог объяснить своих переживаний. С одной стороны, он месяц не видел Натори, а с другой — страх за Шигеру-сана был слишком силен. Если бы не срочность, с которой нужны были деньги на операцию, он бы уже обязательно наведался в больницу. Все это смешалось внутри него в один опасный, противоречивый коктейль и могло взорваться в любой момент.  
  
Натори провел губами по скуле, поцеловал нос, глаза, легонько обвел пальцами лицо Нацуме. Их взгляды встретились, и Нацуме почувствовал, как сильно ему все это время не хватало Натори. Их рабочие графики почти никогда не совпадали, и, хоть месяцы работы не оставляли времени на скуку, но подобные встречи напоминали, как много они значили друг для друга.  
  
Натори сел обратно и начал поправлять одежду, а Нацуме еще какое-то время лежал, глядя вверх на кожаную обивку машины и прислушиваясь к тихой вибрации двигателя. Даже спустя семь лет знакомства Нацуме продолжал чувствовать себя мальчишкой. Впрочем, Натори тоже почти не изменился — он, как и раньше, не любил впускать кого-либо в свою жизнь и делиться задушевными секретами. Но вместе у них все-таки получилось создать какое-то очень уютное пространство для двоих.  
  
— Приехали, — послышалось за темной матовой перегородкой водительского сидения.  
  
  
Нацуме удивленно стоял посреди белой студии, одетый в свой привычный костюм для съемок: шорты и рубашка цвета хаки, ботинки на толстой подошве и единственная в своем роде кепка с мордочкой Нянко-сэнсея — все эти вещи Натори привез из дома.  
  
— Нацуме, сейчас задача очень проста, — пояснил Марк, который ранее представился фотографом. — Тебе не нужно ничего делать, будь естественным. Я сделаю несколько пробных снимков, чтобы определить лучшие ракурсы.  
  
Нацуме кивнул. Этот человек игнорировал японские традиции вежливости, переходя сразу на «ты». Но это не вызывало негатива. Во-первых, Марк был европейцем. А во-вторых, фотоаппарат в его руке выглядел естественным продолжением тела, не вызывая сомнений в профессионализме.  
  
Марк крикнул несколько команд на английском, и сзади тут же зажегся блеклый свет. Нацуме удивленно обернулся и услышал несколько щелчков камеры.  
  
— Отлично! Можешь делать все, что считаешь нужным, даже если тебе захочется скакать и петь рождественские гимны.  
  
Нацуме улыбнулся и нашел глазами Натори. Не похоже, что тот о чем-то беспокоился. Значит, это было естественной частью процесса. Осветители, стилист и еще несколько человек были занятытолько своим делом, подчиняясь командам руководства. Никто не делал замечаний о том, как Нацуме встать или двигаться, так что он расслабился и позволил себе забыть о том, что здесь находились совершенно незнакомые люди.  
  
Он прошелся взад-вперед, заправив руки в карманы, оглянулся — Марк присел и сделал несколько прицельных кадров. В его руках камера словно ожила: жужжал выдвигаемый объектив, щелкал затвор. Все-таки профессионалы — удивительные люди, и следить за ними было удовольствием, сродни наблюдению за дикими животными в их естественной стихии.  
  
Быть собой — так быть собой. Нацуме достал из сумки карту и карандаш, сделал несколько пометок и по привычке рассеянно расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке. Затем вспомнил о своем фотоаппарате и на пробу сделал несколько снимков самого Марка с маячащим за его спиной Натори. Улегшись на пол, он начал проглядывать сделанные снимки. Результат оказался удовлетворительным, поэтому Нацуме победно улыбнулся в камеру нависшего над ним Марка.  
  
Ему начинал нравиться процесс съемок, где все подстраивались под него так, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимались. Это было странно, но заманчиво.  
  
Он полностью расстегнул рубашку и оглянулся в ожидании реакции. Но ее не было, лишь Марк снова что-то крикнул на своем языке, жестом подбадривая Нацуме. Натори же скрестил руки на груди, выражение его лица оставалось непроницаемым для постороннего зрителя: он не любил публично выражать настоящие чувства.  
  
Нацуме облизнул губы. Как же давно он не видел Натори... В машине они провели слишком мало времени вместе, и теперь мучительно хотелось наверстать упущенные возможности с удвоенной силой.  
  
Это было лучше, чем обычная прелюдия. Если раньше Нацуме становился раскованнее, только оставаясь наедине с Натори, то здесь его видели другие. Чужие, незнакомые глаза смотрели на него, внимая каждому движению, и и Нацуме понял, что имеет власть не только над Натори, но и над всеми присутствующими. Это странно заводило.  
  
Рубашка полетела в сторону. Фотоаппарат остался висеть на уровне пупка. Пальцы Нацуме потянули резинку шорт вниз, стараясь оголить максимальное количество кожи до выступов на бедрах.  
  
Натори сел на раздвижной стул. Нацуме не собирался останавливаться. Он прислонился спиной к стенке и прикусил указательный палец, а затем провел им по шее, груди, обвел пупок и просунул его под ткань шорт. Освещение за несколько секунд поменялось от ослепительно-яркого к интимно-тусклому. Фотограф приблизился на такое расстояние, на которое Нацуме прежде подпускал только Натори.  
  
Натори снял свитер, оставшись в тенниске.  
  
— Перерыв! — объявил Марк. — Переходим с студию номер четыре. Нацуме, идем. У меня есть несколько идей, которые тебе понравятся.  
  
За пятнадцать минут он так и не перекинулся с Натори и парой слов. Стилист поправляла макияж. Нацуме слушал Марка и пил воду. Фотосессия выматывала, однако в хорошем смысле слова. Впрочем, и в пробежке от крокодилов было нечто увлекательное.  
  
Нацуме вышел под свет с готовым представлением о том, что нужно делать. На нем было бледно-зеленое кимоно с бамбуковыми узорами. Пояс свободно опоясывал талию, позволяя ткани мягко скользить по обнаженному телу.   
  
Стоять посреди огромного зала без трусов — только в дорогом кимоно — оказалось непривычно. Несмотря на одежду, он чувствовал себя совершенно обнаженным. Казалось, что все взгляды притягивались к нему. Они скользили по телу, проникая под одежду невесомой щекоткой. Очень возбуждающе. Нацуме прикрыл глаза, чертыхаясь. Он совсем не рассчитывал, что это окажется не только приятным, но и понравится само по себе.  
  
Он глубоко вдохнул, привыкая к ощущениям, и Натори не мог этого не заметить.   
  
Марк все-таки оказался чересчур проницательным, верно уловив ситуацию.  
  
Нацуме покружился перед камерой. Сел на колени, сложив ладони в молитве, как он делал раньше, когда возвращал имена ёкаям из Тетради Дружбы. Этот жест вернул ему воспоминания о былых днях. Сейчас из той жизни у него осталось очень мало — только Тетрадь Дружбы и Натори. Тогда еще никто не мог предположить, что позже Натори и Нацуме станут друг для друга больше, чем друзьями.   
  
Нацуме перевернулся на спину, приподнял колено, закинув руки за головы. Створка объектива выехала вперед и защелкала.   
  
Так кем же они были сейчас?   
  
Ладонь опустилась на грудь и забралась под кимоно.  
  
Любовники? А не слишком ли много времени они проводили вне постели?  
  
Возлюбленные? Нацуме даже не задумывался о таких вещах, как любовь. Это было что-то, что существовало только в фильмах, где снимался Натори.  
  
Нацуме приподнялся на локтях; лёгкая ткань немного сползла вниз, обнажая грудь. Он посмотрел на Натори, который положил ногу на колено.  
  
Любовь была ему не нужна — только Натори.  
  
— Лови! — крикнул Марк, кидая ему сложенный веер. То, что надо. Теперь Нацуме не сводил глаз с Натори, прикрывая остальное лицо.  
  
Он пересел на футон, распустив пояс и раздвинув полы кимоно. Одна рука прикрывала веером напряженный член, а другой Нацуме, наконец, его погладил.  
  
Хорошо…  
  
Голова откинулась назад, и кончики волос защекотали спину между лопаток.  
  
Это было не только приятно. Толика запрета давала такое ощущение свободы, словно до этого он жил в очень узком и ограниченном мире. Нацуме придушенно вдыхал и выдыхал воздух, щеки пекли, а по телу гудело микроскопическое напряжение. Еще никогда быть собой не казалось таким удовольствием.  
  
«Шуичи, ты знал об этом?» — подумал он, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Натори не вздрогнул, но подобрался. Интересно, что он видел сейчас?  
  
Щелк-щелк-щелк.  
  
«Смотри на меня, смотри!»  
  
Мало, очень мало удовольствия. Нужно было больше, чтобы и Натори смог это почувствовать. Чтобы все пространство вокруг наполнилось удовольствием.  
  
Нацуме повернулся спиной, раздвинул колени и коснулся смоченным слюной пальцем своего входа.  
  
«Смотрите все!» — Он оглянулся и обвел взглядом присутствующих. «Смотрите. Это то, что есть только у меня и Шуичи. Это то, что я защищаю всей душой. Смотрите. Осторожно смотрите».  
  
Нацуме весь горел. Казалось, все то, что он раньше чувствовал внутри, теперь вырвалось на свободу.  
  
«Смотрите!»  
  
Один палец. А затем второй и третий проникли внутрь.  
  
В глазах все плыло, но он продолжал смотреть на окружающих. Их искаженные фигуры казались парализованными и завороженными. Нацуме втянул воздух. Тело двигалось ритмично, где-то внизу живота начинало зарождаться пульсирующее удовольствие.  
  
«Смотри, Шуичи! Смотри, что у нас есть. Это… это…»  
  
— Такаши, — прозвучало за его спиной. На плечи упал пиджак, и знакомые руки обняли его сзади. — Не надо. Не плачь, Такаши.  
  
Марк где-то вдалеке громко объявлял перекур.  
  
— Шу… Шуичи, прости, — Нацуме опустил голову.  
  
— Все хорошо, Такаши. Нам давно стоило поговорить.  
  
Нацуме улыбнулся сквозь слезы и положил ладони поверх рук Натори.   
  
Помощники Марка суетились вокруг, перенося оборудование. Сам Марк сидел в отдалении и, сосредоточенно хмурясь, пересматривал фото на ноутбуке. Девушка-стилист жаловалась кому-то по телефону на отвратительный кофе. Все вели себя так, будто ничего не произошло.   
  
— Иногда тебя надо защищать от твоей собственной доброты, — Натори положил подбородок ему на макушку.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
— Ты заставил Маркуса забыть про фотоаппарат. Вот как ты можешь делать такие развратные вещи с таким невинным лицом? Это нужно запретить ради твоей же безопасности.  
  
— Я что-то сделал не так?   
  
— Нет. Наоборот. Ты сделал все правильно. Просто для многих твоя искренность убийственна. Люди могут оголить тело. Но оголять душу разучились очень давно.  
  
— Да при чем здесь это? — Нацуме уже потерял нить мысли и начинал злиться.  
  
— Ты прав. Это совершенно разные вещи.  
  
— И ты мне еще говорил, что я несу несусветную чушь. Пойдем, я хочу отдох… — Нацуме попробовал встать, но попытка провалилсь. Ноги совершенно не держали. И, кажется, он успел-таки испачкать футон.  
  
Нацуме засмеялся, хотя на душе что-то неприятно ворочалось. Он кончил, рыдая, как девчонка.  
  
Натори завернул его в кимоно и отнес в гримерку. Всю дорогу Нацуме прижимался к его груди и слушал биение сердца. Его удары выстукивали самые главные слова, которые никогда не будут произнесены, — потому что их не существовало. Ведь самое главное невозможно выразить словами. Только почувствовать.  
  
  
На следующий день Нацуме навестил Шигеру-сана в больнице. Он был рядом с Токо-сан все бесконечно долгие часы операции. Помогал выхаживать, покупал продукты, медикаменты.  
Натори приехал как раз в тот день, когда Шигеру-сан очнулся.  
  
Когда Нацуме увидел их, то ему пришлось отвернуться к окну, чтобы никто не заметил слез: они редко собирались вот так, все вместе. Это было так хорошо, что почти больно.  
  
— Знаешь, это страшно — не уметь рассказать о своих чувствах, — сообщил Нацуме в разговоре с Натори по телефону. За окном снова была суровая зима, которая, казалось, никогда здесь не закончится. Нацуме вдруг понял, что случилось тогда, в день фотосессии. — Кажется, что если не расскажешь, они исчезнут, будто их никогда и не было.  
  
Натори засмеялся.  
  
— Кто знает.  
  
— Действительно, — улыбнулся в трубку Нацуме.  
  
Просто в этом мире все было запутанно. И даже счастье приносило боль. Но это не обязательно было понимать. Достаточно только чувствовать.


End file.
